motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Despicable Me
''Despicable Me ''is a 2010 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud, produced by Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures. The film was released on July 9, 2010. The film spawned two sequels; Despicable Me 2, on July 3, 2013, and Despicable Me 3, on June 30th, 2017. A spin-off film titled Minions was released on July 10, 2015. Plot In Egypt, the Great Pyramid of Giza is mysteriously stolen by an unknown super-villain. Felonious Gru, the proclaimed #1 super-villain, gets irritated when the stealer of the Great Pyramid of Giza steals his title as the best super-villain. Gru, along with his assistant Dr. Nefario and his army of yellow Minions, plots to steal the moon to reclaim his title. Gru seeks funding at the Bank of Evil from the president, Mr. Perkins, who informs Gru that he will only give him the loan necessary if he can obtain the shrink ray to shrink the moon. While at the bank, Gru is also told that a new villain, Vector, was responsible for the stealing of the pyramid, to which Gru freezes Vector's head with a freeze ray. Gru and the Minions soon steal the shrink ray, but a vengeful Vector returns to capture the shrink ray. Gru's multiple attempts to break into Vector's lair fail miserably, but he notices three orphan girls named Margo, Edith and Agnes, enter his lair safely while selling cookies, giving Gru the idea to adopt the girls. Gru, posing as a dentist, visits Miss Hattie's orphanage and successfully adopts the three girls. However, the three soon prove to be a handful, annoying him continuously with their impulsiveness and routine dance classes. Nevertheless, Gru and the girls arrive at Vector's lair and successfully steals the shrink ray. Following this, the girls suggest entering the theme park. Gru hopes to abandon them, but is told that the girls must be accompanied by an adult. However, Gru soon warms up to the girls at the theme park. Gru informs Perkins of having the shrink ray, but Perkins refuses to fund his operations after the girls interrupt the meeting. However, the Minions and the girls reinvigorate Gru to continue his scheme, and he constructs a spacecraft to fly to the moon, However, the day of the heist turns out to be the girl's recital class. Dr. Nefario calls Miss Hattie and has the girls returned to the orphanage after noticing Gru's conflicting emotions about the moon heist and the dance recital. At the same time, Mr. Perkins informs Vector, who is revealed to be his son, about Gru stealing the shrink ray, and Vector schemes to find a way to steal it back. Gru shrinks the moon and steals it, but is too late to arrive at the dance recital. He then notices a note left by Vector, explaining that he has abducted the girls. Gru arrives at Vector's lair and exchanges the moon for the girls, but Vector refuses and flies off in his space craft. Gru grabs onto the spacecraft as it flies off. Dr. Nefario discovers that the shrink ray's effects are only temporary and that the object shrunken will return to its normal size depending on its mass. Dr. Nefario and the Minions rescue Gru from falling to his death and they latch onto Vector's spacecraft. The moon begins to enlarge, damaging the craft, and Edith and Agnes are successfully rescued. However, Vector holds Margo hostage, but the rapidly growing moon causes Margo and Vector to fall out of the craft. Gru and the Minions rescue Margo while the moon returns to its originally state and flies back into orbit with Vector stranded on it. Gru re-adopts the girls some time later and bonds with them, even writing a story for them based on his own life. The girls later perform a dance recital for Gru, Nefario, the Minions, and Gru's mother Marlena. Cast *Steve Carell as Felonious Gru. *Jason Segel as Vector Perkins. *Russel Brand as Dr. Nefario. *Julie Andrews as Marlena Gru. *Will Arnett as Mr. Perkins. *Kristen Wiig as Miss Hattie. *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo. *Dana Gaier as Edith. *Elsie Fisher as Agnes. *Pierre Coffin as Tim/Mark/Bob/Phil. *Chris Renaud as Dave. *Jemaine Clement as Jerry. *Jack McBrayer as Carnival Barker/Tourist Dad. *Danny McBride as Fred McDade. *Mindy Kaling as Tourist Mom. Category:Films Category:Crime films Category:PG-rated films Category:Children and family films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Illumination Entertainment films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2010s films Category:2010 films